Five Nights at Freddy's: Lance Steiker
by RaptorBooks
Summary: The Bite of '87, The most tragic event of the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Until now... (Rated T for violence)


**Chapter I**

**The First Night**

My name in Lance Steiker, I am 18 and, as of right now, unemployed. I've usually had my parents support me, but they recently cut me off and told me to get a job. So that's what I'm doing, walking around town, looking for work.

As I walk down the sidewalk, I look to my side and see a poster at the stop sign:

" HELP WANTED Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM."

Freddy Fazbear's... There's a name a thought I would never hear again. I thought they had closed down, especially after... That incident. But, they are hiring... I might as well, it'll be nice working at that old place.

After some time, I made my way to the pizzeria and walked in. there was a young lady at the counter smiling at me:

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Celia, how can I help you?"

"Um, hi. I saw you were looking for a security guard..."

Her smile disappears and she looks at me very sternly:

"You don't want that job. Go find any other job but that one."

"What's the big deal? It's just a pizzeria. Right?"

"Exactly!"

A big, booming voice came from the office and there stood a large man with a very curly black mustache and a top hat:

"Nice to meet you son, you can call me Mr. Fazbear. Now how can I help you?"

"Well, Mr. Fazbear, I was thinking of taking the night shift here, is there an app-"

"Perfect! You're hired!"

"Wait... What?"

"You want the job, right?"

"Y-Yes sir, it's just-"

"Then it's settled, can you start tonight?"

"Uh, yeah but-"

"Splendid! I'll see you tonight!"

He walk's away, leaving me speechless. How can the boss be so happy to hire me but the lady at the counter try and scare me away? I look at Celia who has her face in her hands:

"Listen, what's your name?"

"Lance, Lance Steiker."

"Lance. The instant you can quit this job, please take it. This is the last job you want."

A family behind me tells me to get out of the way so they can go in, and with that, I wait till tonight. When I start my new job.

11:00 PM

I'm at the pizzeria now, ready to start work. As I walk in, I see Celia putting papers away as she looks up at me:

"Hey Celia."

"Lance... Be careful..."

"I will, I will. No need to worry."

Celia simply nods at me and hands me the keys as she leaves. She is starting to creep me out. Why shouldn't I work here? I came here all the time when I was younger, have things changed?

I walk to my office to get familiar with the space, I see a sticky note on the tablet monitor:

'Lance, at 12:00 the building will switch to a cheaper generator, don't use too much power. Mr. Fazbear'

So, limited power huh? I guess I just have to be careful not to waste it. Before I know it, I hear a large clanging sound as the building switches power sources, my shift has begun.

I hear a phone ringing in my office, but can't find a way to answer it. Then a voice starts up and welcomes me to the job. He went on for a while about the legal specs of the job, telling me what to do. I really didn't care until he said this:

"Just be aware, the characters do tend to wonder the building a bit, some kind of free roaming mode. So there servo's don't lock up. If they try to get into your office, just close the door, and they should go away after a while. But hey, first day should be a breeze, chat with you tomorrow, see you soon."

And with that, I was left to my own devices. I looked in the cameras all around the building, getting a feel for the place, nothing really happened in the beginning, in fact I even wondered why they even needed a security guard. My thoughts however, were interrupted, Bonnie was missing. As I look in the camera for him, I start to remember the days when I came here as a kid, every one I knew loved Bonnie, He was everyone's favorite. At my school, you either loved Bonnie for Foxy, Freddy and Chica Were kind of the weird ones out. I was always fond of Chica myself. But that can wait.

I finally found Bonnie, he was in the supply closet closest to my office, he was just kind of standing there, almost waiting. But whatever, I found him, that's all that matters. I look through the cameras again only to click by Pirates Cove. Oh, this place. Foxy actually scared me as a kid. He kinda sneaked up behind me this once, I was the laughing stock for weeks after that.

Before I knew it. I realized I hadn't checked on Bonnie in a while, I look at the closet and, big shock, he's gone. I curse under my breath and keep looking for him. After a while, I realized that my doors had a light on each of them. I can only assume the worst. I click my right light. Nothing. I slowly push the light on my left to see Bonnie staring at me. I freak out and slam my door closed, gasping for air.

Before I know it, I hear a knocking at the now closed door. Is he seriously trying that? I sit back in my chair and check the clock, 4:00 AM. This is going to be a long night. I look at the camera and switch to Pirate Cove, I see a worn Foxy Peering out into the camera. I gasp as I see him, almost forgetting that Bonnie is still at my door.

I check my left door to see if Bonnie is still lurking about, he seems to be gone, thank goodness. I get back to my job as the clock rings 6:00, My shift is over. I feel pretty proud of myself. I didn't put the whole building into blackout, so that's nice. As I start to leave, I hear something odd. I hear I low, deep laugh. I look to see Freddy himself on stage, staring at me. And the laugh resonating from him.

I make a run for the door, the sooner I get out of here, the better.


End file.
